


I Am Red Hood

by S_E_CarterCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anti-Hero Drama, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Mentions of Batman - Freeform, angst baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_E_CarterCat/pseuds/S_E_CarterCat
Summary: Prompt: What if Jason Todd referred to himself as Red Hood in his head? (AKA: like Bruce Wayne does with Batman.)Internal dialogue from Jason reflecting on who he has become after the events of Under the Red Hood.Companion piece with Symbiosis by humancorn





	I Am Red Hood

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you have two nerds living in a house together late at night who both really want to procrastinate on cleaning. Please read the companion piece, Symbiosis by humancorn, as they go together. The one with the most Kudoos will be declared the winner.

Jason Todd was dead. Even in my own head I was no longer Jason. So I guess in that sense the joker had actually won. He killed the part of me that could still be Jason, still be a kid, the part of me that still had the possibility of a normal life outside of the costume. But now it seems like Jason has become the mask and the Red Hood is who I am. The Pit made me lose that part of my self to the point where I wonder if part if my soul, my very essence had not really moved on forever lost and who I am now is nothing but a pale shadow of who I was in the past. Only the dark part of my soul returning while all that was good died in the flames of the explosion.

In my head I haven’t referred to myself as Jason since I took up the moniker of the the Red Hood. Because Jason didn’t matter, he was the street kid turned failure of a Robin held down by the weight of those before me, and the rules that I was forced to follow. But as the Hood I was the ruler of myself. I was free. Free to destroy those who destroyed the lives of others without care. Free to embrace all of the darker parts of my personality the the Pit had drawn out in me. Jason was nieve where I was cynical. I am the Red Hood. that is who I am and who I will always be. My only real regret is that in this process I was becoming more and more like the one person that I never wanted to be like. Even after leaving him i guess the Bat will always be a part of me, but it scared me just how alike we were becoming, the only difference being was I didn’t have the restraint of my own convictions to weigh me down, and prevent me from doing what needed to be done. 

During this I still wonder if I am becoming what I hate. Both sides of what I hate. The Bat with no care of anything but the mission, and the villain that cares nothing for human life. The bastard son of both that walked the line right down the middle and with ever slip  and sway being a different kind of disaster waiting to happen. But no matter, because now I am the Red Hood, and nothing but death was going to change that any time soon. 


End file.
